Dancing
by Chris Kirkman
Summary: Chrom and Robin are now married after the Plegian war, but nobody is having a very good time. So, Sully tries to spice things up with a dance.


Thousands of bells and chimes rang out in the streets, along with banners, confetti and other gleeful products. And rightfully so.

The people of Ylisse were celebrating, of course. They were finally safe from the oppression of Plegia, and on top of that, have a new king and queen. Who, you ask? Why, Chrom and Robin of course. They rode through the streets in a carriage and waved to the people as Frederick pulled them on his shining stallion.

Anyway, they had just been married less than an hour before, and proceeded through the traditional ride around town. The cheering was almost deafening. Soon, they would be heading towards the reception, a Sheperds only kind of thing, which was a little more to Robin's liking.

The reception was a little awkward, actually. There was ballroom music played by the finest musicians in Ylisse (who had also composed Don't Speak Her Name), and in the middle of the ballroom were Chrom and Robin dancing.

Off in a corner, a dark mage and a couple of pegasus knights were crying. Kellam was probably around somewhere, but nobody remembers him being there. Gregor and Basilio were sharing a barrel of beer. And there was one man sitting alone with a plate piled high with food. It was Stahl, of course, wearing a black suit with a green tie.

He did feel a little awkward, though. He was in love with Robin for a while, but too shy to say anything. She was beautiful, extremely intelligent, strong, and her hair shone like the moon. Most of the Sheperds had a crush on her. Hell, even probably poor old Frederick did. He sighed, taking a mouthful of bread and meat to its final destination.

"I thought I could find you here," rang a familiar voice from behind him. He whizzed his head around with food still stuffed in his mouth. And he couldn't believe his eyes.

_Sully is wearing a dress!_

It was true, she wore a long, sleeveless, fiery dress that matched her hair. She also wore some emerald earings too. You could see her toned muscles on her arm, which detracted from her femininity, but nonetheless she was beautiful. Stahl nearly choked on his food.

"What?" She said demandingly. He swallowed.

"You look... different." Stahl said.

"Yeah, Robin said I had to look nice or else I couldn't come. I guess I overdid it a little," she said, shying away.

"No!" Stahl shouted as he stood up. "Er, I mean, you look good."

"You think so?" She replied. "I dunno, I feel so, vulnerable." She said, rubbing her arms. "It's not me."

"Well..." Stahl said. He was at a loss for words. He still wasn't sure this was real or not. They stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"Jeez, this party is pretty dead." Sully said. She was right. All around, there were mostly people standing or sitting in silence, or quietly making small talk amongst themselves.

"Yeah, no kidding," Stahl said. "It will probably pick up speed though."

"Speaking of which," Sully said. "Would you like to dance?"

"Wh-what?" Stahl exclaimed. His face turned the color of Sully's dress. "No, I can't! I've got two left feet!" But it was useless, she was already dragging him to the dance area with the bride and groom.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine!" She said. "Just follow my lead."

They began a slow trot. Stahl was nearly having a heart attack. "Everybody's watching!" Stahl whispered.

"Nobody's watching," Sully said. But in truth, she couldn't have been more wrong. Everyone was watching.

"Oh, dancing!" Lissa shouted out. She turned to Frederick, who was standing right next to her. "Frederick, will you dance with me?"

"Milady, I-"

"Pleeeeeease?" She begged, making her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." The two walked over to the dance floor and bowed, then grasped each other's hands and danced.

"Oooh, I love dancing!" Said Nowi. She looked around for a dance partner, and saw Gaius with his 5th piece of wedding cake.

"Gaius, will you dance with me?" She asked. Gaius looked up at her.

"Lady, I can't dance for nuthin'. Leave me alone."

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Gaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Ok fine!"

Soon, the dance floor was flooded with men and women dancing the night away. None of them were very good, well, except Olivia, but nobody really cared. It was a much needed party that flowed well into the night.


End file.
